Snowstorn
by RandomFlashFangirl
Summary: Caitlin Snow left Team Flash to find herself, she was Caitlin Snow but much more different, there was more to her then the doctor she was before. While Barry was in the speedforce she decided to try and secretly help Central City. Julian was left still searching for the Doctor that he loved. Finally he thinks he found her.


**_Summary -_** ** _Caitlin Snow left Team Flash to find herself, she was Caitlin Snow but much more different, there was more to her then the doctor she was before. While Barry was in the speedforce she decided to try and secretly help Central City. Julian was left still searching for the Doctor that he loved. Finally he thinks he found her_**.

•••••••••••

Caitlin sat in her small hotel room. It had been where she was staying, for the past month, She knew Barry was in the speedforce, Cisco knowing she wanted time alone was still nice enough to text her telling her what happened with Barry. Knowing that made things different, she wanted to help Central City but she wasn't sure how. Fortunately she felt like she had control of her powers so it wouldn't be dangerous to use them.

It was quite early in the morning, she layed in bed exhausted, she looked over at her clock and saw the time, she felt like it was probably time to get up and probably get coffee.

Caitlin tiredly got out of the bed and went to the closet to get some clothes on, it would be a little embarrassing to go out and just be in pyjamas, She opened the white wooden door She looked over at the side that had her clothes. She pulled out a simple black dress, and a white jacket, whilst she didn't feel the colder temperatures it would be odd to go out on a cold day wearing summer clothes.

She put the clothes on and decided to go out and started heading to Jitters, sure it was dangerous to go out around central city, but it wasn't like she was just gonna stay put in her hotel just to avoid running into her old friends.

Caitlin finally made it to Jitters. The line of people almost going to the door. The loud talking people, It was annoying yet comforting at the same time. It reminded her of times with Team Flash.

She finally got to the counter, she ordered her coffee. She stepped to the side as her coffee was made, the barista handed her the to-go cup filled with her warm coffee. Even though she had her coffee in a to-go cup she was going to sit outside and drink her coffee there. She thanked the Barista and walked outside. She sat down at the empty table and sipped on her coffee looking around at the beautiful scenery of Central City. But that peacefulness was disturbed by alarms going off from the bank. She stood up out of her seat, leaving her coffee on the table. She walked to the bank to check out what was happening.

Caitlin walked up too the door seeing, a man with a gun, and everyone kneeling down on the ground, extremely frightened, She worked up the courage to go in. She put on sunglasses to try and make sure no one could identify her. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She stepped inside and fired ice at the gun in the man's hand. The gun fell to the floor, The man laughing, suddenly there was smoke everywhere.

"A meta.." Caitlin mumbled to herself. She couldn't see where the man went, but she heard police sirens, she blasted a window with ice and ran out into the alleyway next to the building. She sighed exhausted and out of breath. She took off her sunglasses and headed back to her hotel room where she flopped down onto the bed. Sure she didn't do much and the robber probably got away but she hadn't done anything like that so it was still tiring for her.

•••••••••••

 ** _Thank you guys for reading this. I hooe you like it. This idea was given to me by the lovely TopazStars because I couldn't think of anything to write about. So this wouldn't exist if they didn't give me a prompt idea so Thank you so much._**

 ** _Now I want to know you like the story and want to read more before I publish the next part so please give me some feedback, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Also, for the people who might be wondering, yes that poor coffee was left on the table to go cold, R.I.P Coffee._**

 ** _Anyways...Until Next Communion!_**

 ** _-RandomFlashFangirl_**


End file.
